Reality Asesino: ¿Pareja ideal?
by kilLh3r
Summary: doce asesinas, bueno, once y una normal, pensaban que habían aceptado el trabajo de su vida, lo que no sabían es que en medio de la trampa que les pusieron podían encontrar el amor. Invito a que lean esta historia que tendrá de todo, si todo :3 (o casi)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa n_n Les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió en unos momentos de ocio. Desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y aviso que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, también me gustaría decir que los hechos no van a ser exactamente como en el manga o el anime, las parejas serán las típicas (ej: tokakuxharu). Por ultimo decir que si no le gusta este tipo de historia (mujer contra mujers) no es obligación leerla, pero como siempre digo, si ya llego hasta aqui no fue accidente ;).**

Era un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban, se podía sentir el sol quemando de manera agradable la piel sintiendo como si de pronto llenaba de energía. Doce chicas llegaban en un bus que entraba lentamente, una lujosa piscina y un enorme jardín les daba la bienvenida, el pasto era más verde que cualquiera que hayan visto jamás, para algunas por lo menos, algunas caras se veían sorprendidas por la hermosura de aquel lugar exceptuando algunas. Todas iban en silencio, mirándose, habían respondido un formulario y ya sabían para que servían ¿Es una entrevista? ¿Verán quien es mejor calificado? Otras, dejándose llevar por las apariencias pensaron automáticamente que unas no servían para el trabajo pero la duda seguía palpitante ¿Para que servían doce asesinas en un mismo lugar?

El bus lentamente se estaciono abriendo sus puertas, todas se bajaron lentamente estirándose por el largo viaje, mochilas, maletas, sacos eran llevados por unos trabajadores hacia la casa aunque nadie dijo nada de porque se llevaban sus cosas.

-Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Hashiri Nio y soy la moderadora de este lugar.- Casi ninguna se sorprendió por la forma en que había llegado de la nada esa chica que no representaba ningún peligro, las saludo a todas con una sonrisa gatuna mientras las miraba como inspeccionándolas.- Pueden pasar hasta la casa si gustan.-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto una que tenía el cabello corto y azul al igual que sus ojos pero su mirada era inexpresiva, casi severa.

-No se apresuren, ya les diré cuál es el objetivo de todo esto.-

Todas caminaron hasta la casa de arquitectura moderna, ventanas gigantes dejaban ver su interior igual de lujoso, contaba con dos entradas, un salón gigante con un televisor igual de grande, para darle un toque más futurístico las paredes eran blancas y pequeñas secciones artísticas rojas. Las chicas llegaron hasta el salón mientras seguían a Nio, que de pronto se detuvo para observar como algunas observaban todo a su alrededor.

-Esto no se acerca a nada que haya visto en mi vida.- Se atrevió a decir una pelirroja con un pocky en su boca, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor se sintió afortunada de haber aceptado el trabajo.

-Esto no es nada.- Dos voces se alzaron al unísono con una pizca de superioridad haciendo que las dueñas de las voces se miraran, una pequeña batalla de miradas se alzó entre una pelinaranja con fuertes ojos celestes y otra pelirosa con desafiantes ojos naranja.

-Está bien, deberíamos conocernos más, ya me presente por lo tanto daremos turnos para que cada una diga su nombre.- Habló la rubia subiéndose a un banquito para tener más altura.- Tú, di tu nombre.-

-Mi nombre es Kaminaga Kouko.- Dijo una pelinegra de mirada azul mientras arreglaba sus gafas.

-Para hacer esto más rápido, yo me llamo Inukai Isuke.- Salió de la nada la pelirosa antes mencionada.

-M-mi nombre es Ichinose Haru, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Se presentó una al principio tímida pelirroja con amistosa mirada rosa.

-Azuma, Azuma Tokaku, llámenme por mi apellido.- Dijo rápidamente la peliazul.

-Aquí Takechi Otoya, divirtámonos.- Todas se dieron vuelta a mirar a una chica de ojos turquesa que hablaba desde atrás y saludaba con su mano.

-Kenmochi Shiena.- Agrego un tanto sería una castaña y ojos del mismo color.

-Nanamate Chitaru y ella es Kirigaya Hitsugi, un placer.- Dijo una chica alta con porte de príncipe mientas apuntaba a lo que parecía una niña que iba de su mano.- Antes que lo digan, tiene la edad suficiente.-

\- Ok, no sé lo que significa eso, pero sigamos.- Menciono confundida Nio.

-Shotou Suzu, encantada.- Saludo una chica peliceleste

-Hanabusa Sumireko, también estoy encantada de conocerlas.- Dijo la chica de intensos ojos celestes mientras desviaba la mirada hacia algo o alguien.-

Hashiri esperaba paciente hasta que la última se presentara, por lo que frunció el ceño al no escuchar nada.- ¿No te vas a presentar?-

-M-m-más t-tard-de.- Fue lo único que dijo una muy tímida peliplateada.

-Está bien…- Nio miro a todas un poco confundida.- Disfruten.- Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Es-espera!- Grito tokaku, le molestaba no entender nada ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer rodeada de estas tontas ahora? Pero no alcanzo a conseguir nada ya que la pequeña de sonrisa gatuna había desaparecido por quien sabe dónde.

Todas seguían ahí paradas y confundidas, ciertamente, Tokaku no era la única que no entendía nada, quedaban unas horas para el anochecer y toda buena asesina sabe que la noche es la hora perfecta ¿Qué venia ahora?

Por otro lado, Nio golpeo la puerta y entro a una lujosa oficina, allí se encontraba una mujer mayor que miraba interesada un televisor realmente gigante que mostraba a las doce chicas intentando saber cómo actuar.

-Está todo listo.-

-Me parece excelente.- Se volteo , mirándola con los mismos ojos de Ichinose pero intensificados. La mujer paso su mano por su cabello castaño e invito a Nio hasta donde estaba. La chica, obediente, fue hasta donde la habían llamado y con un movimiento pidió permiso para sentarse en el regazo a lo que la mayor accedió.

-Yuri-san ¿Qué viene ahora?-

-Déjalas un momento, míralas, parecen ratas recién capturados.- Contesto divertida.- Deberas aparecer en dos horas más para decirles de que se trata todo esto.- Ambas se miraron y rieron mientras veían lo que sucedía en la pantalla gigante.

-Es raro, aquí solo hay camas doble.- Apareció Haruki desde otra habitación haciendo que todas la observaran.

-Quizás es que estamos pasando por un proceso de selección.- Menciono Shiena.

-Lo mismo estaba pensando, pero todos sabemos para y en que trabajamos, sinceramente ¿Has matado a alguien en tu vida?- Agrego Kirigaya sorprendiendo a todas.

-Esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela a ti, niña.- Dijo Otoya mientras acariciaba la cara de la pequeña con una tijera.- Te ves tan delicada, parece imposible que seas capaz de algo así.-

-Aléjate de ella.- Apareció Namatame detrás de ella.

-Descuida.- Levanto las manos la pelimorada.- Solo estaba jugando.- Finalizo con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Matar?- Hablo Haru un poco asustada.- Y-yo nunca he matado a nadie.- Agrego haciendo que, esta vez, todas pusieran atención en ella.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Isuke que estaba en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras miraba sus uñas.

Haru de verdad estaba pensando ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ella no había llenado el formulario para eso, lo leyó atentamente, lo recuerda muy bien, casi de memoria entonces ¿Qué hacía en medio de asesinas? - Yo leí el formulario que había que llenar y claramente decía que….- Pero no alcanzo a terminar.

\- A Isuke no le importa, sea lo que sea, saldré elegida.-

-Yo tengo hambre.- Dijo suzu.- Ire a ver si en este lugar hay cocina ¿Alguien me ayuda?-

-Yo voy.- Levando la mano Kouko.

-Yo también.- Agrego Haru, en verdad, ella se veía inofensiva.

Al encontrar la cocina, se dieron cuenta que había todo lo necesario para comer y comer bien, Kaminaga, Haru y Suzu pusieron manos a la obra, para darles de comer a todas las que estaban allí. Luego, cuando habían terminado, llamaron a las demás gritando que la comida estaba servida, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un comedor bastante grande donde cabían todas ellas, la noche no tardaba en llegar, por lo que todas comieron en silencio mientras se miraban, investigándose entre sí.

-Me alegro que disfruten la comida.- Apareció Nio de la nada, otra vez.- Llego el momento para que les explique porque están aquí.- Dejando espacio para el silencio de suspenso.

-¿Nos vas a decir o qué?- Pregunto Tokaku.

-Está bien, está bien…que pesada.- Murmuro.- El motivo porque están aquí es secreto, pero si les explicare como va a ser, en estos momentos todos los posibles escapes de este lugar están cerrados, por lo que no podrán escapar aunque tengan un ejército.- Dejo otro espacio de suspenso.- Este es un experimento que será trasmitido por internet y televisado para todo el país.-

-¡Espera eso no es justo!- Grito Shiena.

-Las que leyeron completamente el formulario saben de qué se trataba, buen trabajo Ichinose y ya que pedimos sus firmas, tenemos el permiso para tenerlas aquí mientras dure todo, para las que se preguntan porque asesinas, era para hacerlo…mmm…más emocionante en cuanto a convivencia.- Sentencio con una sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Entonces porque yo?- Pregunto Haru por lo bajo.

-Tu, vi tu foto y me pareció interesante.- Entonces de la nada aparecieron luces de neón y pequeños fuegos artificiales, mientras Nio con un micrófono en la mano levantaba la otra para enfatizar.- BIENVENIDAS A LA SERIE DE LA VIDA REAL "TU PAREJA IDEAL".-

-Pareja…ide.- Tokaku por primera vez se sintió sorprendida por lo que iba a vivir y aunque no lo demostró con su cara, quiso repetirlo para confirmárselo pero no la dejaron terminar.

\- Mi nombre es Banba Shin'ya y la de antes era Mahiru.- La chica de ojos amatista que antes todas podían jurar que era tan tímida que apenas podía hablar se había subido a la mesa interrumpiendo a Tokaku y llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Por qué siempre las locas?- Dijo Tokaku en voz baja.

-¿Por eso las camas son dobles?- Dijo Haruki con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se columpiaba en su silla.

\- ¡Ah sí, casi lo olvido!- Dijo Nio abriendo los ojos y sacando una pequeña pecera de atrás de su espalda.- Cada una tiene que sacar un papel para elegir con quien van a dormir.-

\- ¡Que emoción!- Otoya se acerco rápidamente un papel, si su lógica no le fallaba, solo algunas podrían sacarlo ya que los otros estarían predestinados.

-Así no es como se elige una pareja idea.- Dijo Kaminaga.

-Claro que no, pero de algo tienen que empezar.- Sentencio Nio mientras dejaba que Takechi sacara un papel

\- Ichinose Haru, esto si es interesante.- Otoya se puso al lado de Haru, rodeándole con el brazo.- Espero llevarnos bien Harucchi.-

-Yo seré la siguiente.- Sumireko se paró al frente de la pequeña rubia que llevaba su mirada para verla, cerró los ojos, ya sabía con quien quería que le tocara.- Sagae Haruki.- Dijo decepcionada mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Kaminaga Kouko.- Dijo Shiena también colocándose al lado de esta.

-A Isuke le toco con la niña.- Dijo lanzando el papel y quedándose donde estaba.

\- Shutou Suzu.- Dijo sonriendo Shin'ya

-Rayos.- Soltó Tokaku

-Nos tocó juntas por descarte.- Decia Chitaru mientras se ponía al lado de Tokaku.

-Qué bueno que lo hayan entendido, adiós.- Hablo Nio haciendo una seña burlona.

Todas se quedaron un rato más mirándose, hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de ir a dormir, algunas se preguntaban en que momento no habían leído lo que aceptaron ninguna pensaba que ahí estaba su pareja idea, ninguna había pensado en tener pareja ideal y ahora iban a dormir con una desconocida, varias se dieron cuenta que esto estaba tan planificado que las iban a emparejar con otra mujer. Todas se acostaron en la cama que les correspondía pero cada una por su lado, para la mayoría faltaba poco para caer al suelo de tan alejadas que estaban, claramente seria una noche larga.

La madrugada se hacía presente, Nio podía obsérvalas desde una tableta también, todas estaban durmiendo donde les correspondia.

-AAAAAAH…- se escuchó de pronto un grito y luego el sonido de una cachetada.

 **¿Quien habrá soltado ese grito? Quedense para averiguarlo en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer c: Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas constructivas. chaito n_n**


	2. Mano larga

**Hola hola! Les traigo la continuación (un poco mas tarde de lo que planeaba u-u) Quiero agradecer a los comentarios y espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si c:**

Los rastros del eco de la bofetada seguían en el aire, Haruki así podía sentirlo, sus ojos no veían más allá de lo que su brazo estirado alcanzaba, la oscuridad hacia que todos sus sentidos estuvieran alerta mientras miraba para donde ella creía que provino el sonido. La verdad es que todas se habían levantado de golpe también mirando hacia la cama que suponían que provino el sonido, algunas con armas en las manos, se podía ver una sombra pequeña sentada a los pies de una cama y otra más grande que parecía estar parada, cada una se preguntaba quién iba a ser la primera en moverse, Kouko se destapo para ir a prender la bendita luz pero fue interrumpida ya que Chitaru había sido más rápida.

-Kirigaya ¿Estas bien?- La nombrada se giró inocentemente con una mano cubriéndose la cara y los ojos brillosos, entonces Namatame camino rápidamente el corto trayecto entre el interruptor y la cama de la peliceleste, dando feroces zancadas quedo frente el Isuke que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Esa niña es una pervertida.- Escupió Isuke mientras también retaba a Namatame con la mirada. Las demás estaban expectantes a ver que sucedía, querían ver si comenzaba una pelea, por lo menos a la mayoría le parecía divertida la idea de un pleito.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchas imbécil.- Decía cubriéndose más su pecho.

-Vamos, no es necesario pelear.- Haruki había ido hasta donde estaban porque pensaba que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí y bueno, tenía curiosidad por ver que había pasado.

-Lo mejor es que se cuenten los hechos.- Kouko se atrevió a decir desde su cama.

-Es verdad, di que pasó Isuke.- La invito Haruki con una sonrisa amigable mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro.

-Es Isuke-sama para ti.- Se alejó la pelirrosa.- Isuke por fin había conciliado el sueño porque esta estúpida.- hizo una pausa apuntando a la pequeña que se encontraba entre los brazos de Chitaru apretando un oso.- No paraba de moverse, de pronto sentí un peso sobre mí y era este parasito que…- Un leve sonrojo apareció.- Estaba, estaba masajeando mis isukitos CON SU CARA ENTRE MEDIO DE ELLOS.- apuntando a su pecho, ahora mirando a Hitsugi.

-Bien jugado.- Dijo Shin'ya rompiendo el mini silencio que se formó. Haruki también miraba hacia Hitsugi esperando a que hablara.

-Isukotes…- Susurro Sagae sin que nadie la escuchara mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo.

-¿Eso es verdad Kirigaya?- Chitaru la alejo un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Y-yo no lo recuerdo.- Por primera vez hablo Hitsugi

-Isuke si lo recuerda y lo estabas disfrutando loli pervertida.- Haruki alcanzo a atrapar a Isuke antes de que fuera a darle una patada a Hitsugi.

-A ver jovencitas.- Hablaba Shutou mientras se acercaba a la cama problemática con cara de pocos amigos.- Yo recuerdo que estábamos durmiendo y eso es lo que haremos otra vez.- Suzu se consideraba una persona calmada la mayoría del tiempo, pero habían dos cosas en esta vida que no podían interrumpir y eran el sueño y sus baños.

-Puede que sea sonámbulo.- Haru levanto la mano como pidiendo la palabra.

-Jajajajaja los sonámbulos caminan dormidos, no están manoseando a las personas por ahí.- Takechi asomo su cabeza por encima de las piernas de Haru mientras apuntaba con una tijera en su mano.

-¿D-d-desde cuando tienes eso en tus manos?- Haru tenía la cara azul del miedo que empezaba a sentir

-Toda la noche Harucchi, toda la noche.-

-Yo le creo a Kirigaya.- Sentencio Namatame de la nada, sus brazos la apegaron más a su cuerpo mirando a las demás que parecían estar de acuerdo. Hitsugi recibió el abrazo mientras sonreía malvadamente y miraba a Isuke.

-¡Miren su cara! – Isuke ya estaba llegando a su límite, no podía ser que todos se creyeran el cuento del sonámbulo de la niña tonta esa.

La pequeña se separó de Namatame para ver a las demás con su expresión de niña buena.- En verdad lo siento.- Sus ojos pardos brillaban.

-Apuesto que esta niña no lo hizo con intención.- Dijo Suzu acariciándole la cabeza como si de un perrito se tratara.- Ahora a dormir.

-No volverá a esa cama- Isuke tomaba unas mantas con una almohada y las llevaba hasta un sofá.- Puedes ir a dormir ahí.-

Con un poco de protesta de Namatame, Hitsugi fue hasta donde le había dicho Isuke, no le molestaba en absoluto dormir ahí y menos cuando Chitaru insistió en acompañarla toda la noche ahí, tomo el osito en sus brazos y se acomodó debajo de las mantas mientras que al poco tiempo sentía una caricia protectora en su cabeza, sonrió, después de todo había conseguido dos cosas que quería.

Tokaku miro hacia la cama de Haru con recelo y después volvió a intentar dormir, aun no podía creer como le habían creído el cuento a la niña, con eso en mente se durmió. Después de que Kouko se levantara para apagar la luz todas volvieron a intentar dormir. Sumireko en la oscuridad sintió como Haruki volvía a la cama y le decía "buenas noches" dándole la espalda, ella pensaba que todo ese lio había sido una falta de respeto al sueño ajeno.

El sol comenzaba asomarse y con el despertaban las madrugadoras, Tokaku salió al gran jardín para correr un poco, mientras Sumireko buscaba algo, Kouko dijo que ella iba a preparar el desayuno y Shiena se levantó para ayudarla. Las demás seguían con Morfeo.

-¿Dónde está la ducha?- Preguntó al aire Sumireko que se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación cargando sus útiles de aseo. De pronto una voz se escuchó por un parlante

\- La ducha, Sumireko, la ducha está aquí.- La voz de Nio salía por el parlante mientras el techo se abría para que una plataforma bajara haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Cuándo podremos dormir en esta casa?- Se levantaba de golpe Suzu mientras las otras abrían los ojos con pesadez.- ¿La ducha siempre bajara con ese estruendo?-

\- Mmmmm creo que nos gusta el drama.- Se escuchaba el parlante.- Les aconsejo bañarse con bikini, a no ser que les guste desnudarse en frente de las personas.- La ducha ya había bajado por completo, exactamente estaba hecha para dos personas con puertas transparentes.- ¡Ah! Y de a dos.-

\- También me bañare, no queda de otra si me despertaron.- Decía Isuke mientras se levantaba.

Isuke y Sumireko se miraron y luego subieron los hombros, la limpieza era primero, por lo que se dirigieron dónde estaban los W.C que esos si tenían puertas para cambiarse a un bikini. Ambas llegaron a la habitación, la pelinaranja usaba un bikini de color celeste y la otra un pequeño bikini rojo, temblaron al notar el agua helada, el shampoo junto con la espuma del jabón corría por sus cuerpos haciendo que ella llevaran sus manos a diferentes partes refregándose, una canción sensual comenzó a sonar gracias a la obra y magia de Nio. Mahiru era la única que se encontraba en la habitación, cubierta con la manta de su cama exceptuando sus ojos, dirigía su mirada hasta la famosa ducha.

\- Hey Mahiru ¿Vas a querer co….¡Woow!- Haruki entro a la habitación encontrándose con el espectáculo.- Vaya Mahiru parece que te encanta este tipo de cosas.- Mahiru negaba nerviosa y Haruki se lanzó sobre cualquier cama que tenga buena vista con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza acomodándose.- Es bueno porque a mí también.- Finalizo

-¿Qué miras idiota?- Isuke dejo de bañarse para dar un paso y posar sus manos sobre las puertas transparentes de la ducha dirigiéndose a Haruki, se había puesto un poco nerviosa, no sabía porque, por a lo que ella respectaba, le gustaba llamar la atención pero este momento era un poco diferente.

-Solo estamos disfrutando de la vista ¿Verdad Mahiru?- La pelirroja sonreía.

Sumireko seguía bañándose haciendo como si no se diera cuenta, sabía que Mahiru la miraba o al menos eso quería, de vez en cuando se agachaba para lavar sus piernas mientras la miraba logrando poner más nerviosa a la peliplateada.

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraban Tokaku y Namatame conversando sobre cosas triviales cuando una puerta se abre dejando ver la figura de Nio entrar con una sonrisa.

-Vayan a buscar a la demás.- Dijo cuando llego frente a las dos que estaban conversando. Tokaku la miro y se volteo haciendo que la rubia levantara los brazos confundida mientras hacia un gesto a Chitaru como de "¿Y yo que le he hecho?"

De a poco las que se iban dando cuenta de la presencia de Nio les iban diciendo a las demás que fueran a ver.

-¿Están listas para la primera competencia?-

-¿Competencia?- Pregunto Shiena.

-Así es, ahora síganme-

Todas la siguieron por detrás de la misma puerta que había aparecido, solo tenían que seguir un camino que se abría paso por un extenso sendero que parecía no tener limite. Nio se detuvo en frente de una caseta y se giró para dar las instrucciones.

-Aquí dentro hay cámaras y controles de comandos para distintas dificultades, lo entretenido es que, observen esto.- Dijo mostrando un radar en el que había un punto rojo parpadeando y moviéndose.- El punto rojo es una presa, la primera que la traiga viva o muerta será la ganadora de la primera competencia de pareja ideal.-

-¿Hay reglas?- Pregunto Kouko.

-Pueden utilizar todo lo que se encuentren a su paso, solo se pueden retener sin hacer daño, no mortal al menos y tienen cuatro horas para completar todo.- Nio abrió la puerta de la caseta para entrar.- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera!-

Todas corrieron por la única parte en la que podían correr, todo el sendero que se prestaba para ellas, de a poco iban desapareciendo. Haru era la única que no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, seguramente todas ellas sabían técnicas de rastreo, no le interesaba ganar pero no quería ir sola.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Tokaku-san… ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-Vamos.- La peliazul solo se dio media vuelta en señal de que la siguieran.

Otoya daba saltitos hasta que se encontró con la entrada de un bosque oscuro, curiosa se adentró en él, la verdad es que teniendo en cuenta que donde se encontraban era un territorio cerrado, no podía ser tan grande ¿Verdad? Mientras más se adentraba en él, los árboles y la naturaleza se volvía más tétrica y eso le encantaba, rozaba sus tijeras contra los troncos y ramas de los arboles dejando pequeñas marcas.

-¿Dónde estás presita?- Preguntaba con voz alta y un tono juguetón. De pronto sintió como unos arbustos se movían y se dirigió hasta allá.- Corre todo lo que quieras.- Mientras caminaba por el sentido en que creía haber escuchado el movimiento.

Sumireko caminaba tranquilamente por lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma, estaba un poco sorprendida, sí que se habían tomado en serio la tarea de crear varios escenarios, mientras miraba a su alrededor observo que habían bastantes casas antiguas abandonadas y pensó que era un buen sitio para esconderse entonces fue hasta una de ellas con actitud serena. Cuando estaba a punto de echar un vistazo por la segunda casa una tropa de hombres la rodea.

-Miren lo que nos encontramos amigos ¿No es una dulce jovencita? Parece una princesa.- Habló un hombre con mal aspecto, tenía una barba descuidada pelirroja y le faltaba un ojo. Sumireko los miro y todos se veían similares, sucios y con sonrisas asquerosas en sus bocas, casi podía sentir como se les hacía agua la boca de tan solo verla. De pronto se sintió asqueada.

-Estas deben ser las "dificultades".-

-Somos tu peor pesadilla.- El mismo hombre se acercó a ella mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello mientras estaba frente a ella se lo llevo a su nariz y aspiro el olor, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la pelinaranja no lo dejo y puso sus manos en cada sien de su atacante y con solo un poco de esfuerzo hizo presión y logro reventar su cráneo sin piedad, un poco de sangre salto a su cara y con un pañuelo de su bolsillo se limpió, miro un tanto divertida a los demás que estaban en shock por lo que habían presenciado y les habló.

\- Pues yo soy su peor realidad.- Cuando se lanzó hacia ellos, no tenían nada más que hacer, bastaba solo un puñetazo o una patada para trizar y romper los huesos de cada uno, nadie sabía cómo era que esa chica lograba tener tanta fuerza. Sumireko se sacudió la ropa sin una gota de sudor al mismo tiempo que el último caía de rodillas y su cabeza rodaba hasta otro lugar.

No tan lejos de ahí, Isuke se encontraba caminando un poco aburrida por lo que parecía una selva tropical, iba mirando sus uñas hasta que un sonido y luego el calor invadió todo su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos un pitido llenaba su oreja y de a poco su vista se hacía más clara, aun no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ¿Había estado cerca de una explosión? Miro hacia arriba y habían dos figuras cerca de ella mientras que en el fondo de toda esa escena se veían miles de pájaros volar por lo que había pasado. Las figuras se hicieron claras y se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-¿Están locas? ¿Querían matarme?- Se levantó con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y una expresión de molestia, aun sentía un poco del pitido en la oreja derecha, entonces hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a Kouko y Suzu que al parecer en el camino se habían aliado. - ¿Con que hiciste una bomba, con cocos?-

\- Hay muchos implementos naturales aquí, ahora tranquilízate, las reglas no permiten matarte.- Kaminaga había seguido su camino seguida por Suzu. Isuke las veía ir con impotencia porque aún no se podía mover del todo bien y eso no podía quedar así. Cuando ya recupero su movilidad a la perfección, las otras ya estaban lejos pero no fuera del alcance de su vista, iba a ir hasta ellas cuando vio que la pelinegra caía, entonces se acercó escabullida entre los árboles para examinar lo que ocurrió.

Suzu miraba para todos lados un poco confundida ¿Qué había pasado? En algún instante tuvo la idea de mirar hacia arriba y se topó con Namatame y Hitsugi que se encontraban en lo alto de una rama, al encontrarse sus miradas saltaron para llegar hasta la peliceleste mayor que sostenía el cuerpo de Kouko intentando despertarla. No estaba sorprendida de esa aleación.

-Tranquila…- Dijo Hitsugi sonriendo.- Es temporal.- Mientras le mostraba una pequeña ranita que llevaba entre su mano y con la otra apuntaba un dardo en el cuello de la pelinegra.

-Asi que la enana es experta en venenos.- Susurro Isuke desde su escondite. Cuando vio que estaban concentradas en hablar con Shotou pensó que era su momento. Corrió e inserto una feroz patada a las costillas de Namatame que debido al golpe voló hasta estrellarse con un árbol, no era tonta, sabía que ella era la que prestaba la fuerza bruta en ese equipo. Isuke se quedó parada en frente de Hitsugi que miro hacia arriba y con miedo para encontrarse con una sonriente pelirrosa que no pensaba más que en su venganza. Entonces la tomó del cuello y la levanto a la altura de su cara.

-¿Dónde se fue tu sonrisa enana?- Le dijo muy cerca.- Nadie toca a Isuke de esa manera y vive para contarlo.- Su expresión cambio a una severa en cuestión de segundos. A punto de propinarle un golpe, Isuke recibe uno en su estómago que la deja sin aire por un momento, cuando miro a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró la con mirada de Chitaru que sangraba en su frente. La pelirroja estaba acercándose a Isuke cuando recibe un golpe con una rama por parte de Suzu que encontró el momento al ver que se habían olvidado de ella, pero debía defender a Isuke porque de alguna manera la había salvado. Estaba por comenzar una pelea, todas se miraban desafiantes cuando un ruido hace que desvíen su atención para ver de qué se trataba. Un hombre con un traje entero de color naranja llamativo se queda parado en viendo la escena y su mirada se encuentra con las de las cuatro chicas que estaban ahí, su expresión no mostraba más que miedo en ella, entonces comenzó a correr dejando a las cuatro ahí paradas viendo como corría. Ya sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión.- Dijo Isuke mientras corría por la misma dirección en la que se fue aquel hombre. Namatame y Hitsugi después de un pequeño momento hicieron lo mismo.

-Lo siento Kouko, lo haré por el equipo.- Suzu se hincó para hablarle a la chica de lentes que seguía inconsciente para largarse a correr detrás de las otras, dejándola ahí.

Otoya estaba esperando que el arbusto se moviera una vez más para lanzarse sobre su presa, como era de esperarse una figura estaba saliendo detrás de la planta y Takechi no espero para derribarla.

-Te atrapeee.- Dijo cantado.- ¿Ah? ¿Shiena?- La castaña abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo de Otoya encima de ella totalmente divertida por el momento.

\- Sal de encima.- Le dijo intentando empujarla pero la pelimorada tenía más fuerza.- Tengo una pistola eléctrica y no dudare en usarla.-

-Mira lo que tengo yo y nunca he dudado, Shiena-chan.- Otoya le susurró al oído y pasaba su tijera por lo largo del cuerpo de su víctima hasta y se detuvo en un punto muy delicado. Shiena soltó un gemido de sorpresa por lo atrevido de esa acción.- Te llevare conmigo.-

Shin'ya caminaba por el mismo lugar hasta que se encontró con un gran edificio abandonado en medio del bosque, sintió unos ruidos dentro de él y observo un cartel que decía "AHS" entonces entró. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos leía los carteles de cada una de las puertas "Psiquiatra Dr. "los nombres estaban borrados como si alguien hubiera raspado hasta que fueran ilegibles, doblo hasta otro pasillo y se encontró con otra puerta, esta era de acero, más pesada, soltó una risa al notar que decía "electroshock" había entrado a un manicomio. Sintió personas hablar y una luz iluminar todo el lugar. Cuando llego hasta ahí se encontró con unas cuantas personas, cámaras y personas vestidas de los 50´s o 60´s una mujer cantaba algo que ella solo alcanzo a escuchar "Lana banana" antes de que interrumpiera todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí jovencita, estas perdida?- Un hombre en una silla de "director" se giró para preguntarle de forma violenta, estaba molesto porque habían interrumpido su escena.

\- ¿P-podrían a-a-pag-gar la l-luz?- La peliplateada pregunto tímida.

\- Vete a jugar a otro lado.- El hombre de la silla hizo un gesto de enojo con sus manos y empleo otro para decir que siguieran, ignorándola completamente. Entonces la expresión de la mirada amatista cambio a una salvaje, su sonrisa amenazante se agrando y con un martillo gigante (no pregunten de donde salió, es la magia del cine n_nu) rompió todos los focos que podían alumbrar, dejando solo la luz natural como iluminación.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Así está mejor.- Shin'ya paso su mano por su cabello mientras los miraba.- Con Mahiru nos molesta ese tipo de luces e intentamos pedirlo amablemente.- Decía acercándose hasta el director, que ahora sentía miedo, la peliplateada escucho como se orino del susto y bufo. Las demás personas no sabían si era una broma lo que estaba pasando.- Te daré lo que mereces por tratar a Mahiru de esa manera.- Soltó de repente mientras levantaba el martillo y lo dejaba caer sobre el famoso director haciendo trizas su cuerpo, la silla, dejando grietas en el suelo, sus miembros quedaron esparcidos de una forma no humana, su sangre esparcida decoraba el piso blanco y negro, su cara estaba totalmente deformada, irreconocible.- Ahora les toca a ustedes.- Los miro divertida mientras corrían sus ojos brillaban entonces pensó que esto estaba recién comenzando.

Haruki corría mientras era perseguida por dos hombres gigantes, se detuvo detrás de un árbol para pensar en su siguiente táctica, esos grandulones habían aparecido de la nada rompiendo todo lo que había a su paso, vio su brazo que estaba levemente quemado, al perecer Nio se había encargado de lanzarle todas las dificultades a ella, en alguna instancia tuvo que saltar aros con fuego como si fuera un tigre. Apretó sus puños y salió de su escondite para darse impulso para saltar y encajar un golpe en la quijada de uno de los gigantes, de su pulsera salió un hilo que usó para enredar en el cuello de su contrincante, el hombre llevaba desesperadamente sus manos hasta la espalda para intentar sacar a Haruki de encima mientras se movía para todos lados, el otro intento ayudarlo pero era difícil ya que no se quedaba tranquilo, de a poco el gigante que estaba siendo ahorcado perdía las fuerzas y quedo arrodillado hasta que cayo. Haruki sacudió sus manos y le regalo una mirada un tanto felina al otro mientras colocaba un pocky en sus labios. El que quedaba de los gigantes corrió hasta ella y logro esquivarlo, desesperado se estrelló contra un árbol logrando romperlo, entonces se echó a llorar.

\- Hey hey hey…tranquilo…- Haruki se acercó al grandote dándole su apoyo con una mano en su hombro.

-No me digas que esté tranquilo ¡Mataste a mi hermano! – Haruki abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, así que ese era el verdadero obstáculo, lo había pensado antes, debía admitir que Nio era bastante inteligente.

\- No lo mate, supuse que eran algo, mírense, son casi iguales.- Apuntó al otro que estaba en el suelo.- Solo esta inconsciente, despertara en unos minutos.- Le dio una sonrisa amistosa.- ¿Quieres uno?- Ofreciendole un pocky.

El gigante la miro con ojos de cachorrito y lo acepto, Haruki sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción del hombre. Iba a decir algo más pero unos gritos desgarradores llamaron su atención.

-Solo, solo no me molesten más, sino no tendré que medir las consecuencias.-

-Gracias.- Dijo el gigante. Haruki se despidió con el pulgar hacia arriba y un guiño para luego correr a la dirección del grito.

Otoya y Shiena discutían, en verdad Shiena discutia con Otoya porque esta era muy insistente en caminar con ella con un brazo sobre su hombro, cuando escucharon el mismo grito, estaban muy cerca de Haruki.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Otoya se irguió como para escuchar mejor.- ¡Vamos a ver!

-No cr-creo qu…- Shiena fue interrumpida por la mano de Takechi que la tomo para llevarse corriendo al mismo lugar.

A Shin'ya solo le faltaba liquidar a dos personas, eran dos camarógrafos que corrían mientras la grababan, ella soltaba carcajadas al ver sus caras llenas de temor.

-¿Te diviertes Shin'ya?- Dijo Otoya, la oscuridad del lugar hacia que sus ojos turquesas cobraran vida, apareció de las sombras justo en el momento que había levantado el martillo entonces con seriedad en su cara lo bajó. Los hombres un poco desconfiados y sin decifrar la expresión sedienta de Otoya se arrastraron hasta ella agradeciendo y pidiendo salvación - Eso es egoísta de tu parte Shin'ya, podrías darme a uno.- Las expresiones de los hombres ya no cabían en sus caras ¿En que momento había sucedido esto? Entonces Shin'ya recobro la sonrisa y atrapo del cuello a uno para lanzárselo a la pelimorada.

-Juega.- Le dijo.

Shiena se encontraba afuera del manicomio porque Otoya le había pedido que vigilara, ella no tenía ánimos de entrar en ese lugar horrible por lo que le hizo caso. Levanta la mano al ver a Haruki correr.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto la pelirroja un poco jadeante.

-Otoya entro ahí, escuchamos unos gritos, no tengo idea.-

-Gracias.- Haruki entra. Estaba intentando decidir por donde ir hasta que escucha la risa que ella identifico como de Takechi y comienza a correr al lugar.

Cuando llego encontró una escena de película de terror. Otoya estaba extasiada haciendo cortes sobre un cuerpo que ya no tenía vida, otro cuerpo estaba molido por una esquina, también eran visibles los órganos hechos añicos que sobresalían del abdomen. Shin'ya estaba apoyada en el mango de su martillo mientras observaba a Otoya deleitarse con su víctima.

-¡oh vamos!- Haruki estaba parada observando la escena mientras levantaba sus brazos.- ¿Era necesario?- Apunto todo el desastre.

-Ven a divertirte Haruki.- Dijo Otoya mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus tijeras en la ropa del cadáver.

-Reliquia.- Dijo Shin'ya sosteniendo un colgante en su mano.

Haruki iba a decir algo pero otra vez la interrumpe el grito de un hombre y luego la voz de Shiena llamándolas, las chicas se apuraron y corrieron hasta la entrada para encontrarse con la castaña.

-Un hombre acaba de pasar corriendo siendo perseguido por Isuke, Namatame, Suzu y Kirigaya.- Apunto la dirección antes de salir corriendo. Las otras se miraron e hicieron lo mismo, excepto Shin'ya que iba con toda la calma.

Tokaku llevaba tiempo siguiendo los rastros de la presa entre tropiezos, antojos, hambre de Haru y ella de alguna extraña manera la complacía en todo, aunque sabía que estaba un tanto retrasada. De pronto levanta la cabeza y olfatea.

-Pareces un perrito Tokaku-san.- Dijo Haru que venía observando el paisaje hasta que se le hizo un poco aterrador al entrar a aquel bosque. Tokaku ya no se quiera retrasar más, habia tenido que pelear contra una banda de estúpidos que creyeron que podían contra ella, entonces aprovecho que Haru gracias al nerviosismo la tomara del brazo ignorando que su piel se pusiera de gallina apresuro el paso, no quería perder.

Un hombre iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían trabajar, llevaba bastante escapando y ya sentía la presión de sus músculos desgastados que le rogaban por un pequeño descanso, el problema es que tenía a unas chicas persiguiéndolo, si esta fuera otra circunstancia habría jurado que esas jovencitas eras inofensivas incluso habría intentado algo con ellas, pero había visto lo que eran capaces de hacer y no le quedaba más que seguir corriendo por su vida. Cuando ya sintió que no podía más se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol gigante, vio como tres mujeres y una niña se acercaban a él y supo que era el fin, sus ojos dejaban caer pequeñas lágrimas y comenzó a pedir disculpas al cielo, no sabía que iba a terminar sus días como presa humana.

Namatame se acercaba con cuidado, la verdad es que ella no quería hacerle daño a tal hombre, eso iba en contra de sus ideales, su plan era tomarlo y llevarlo hasta Nio y casi podía apostar que Suzu tenía la misma intención, mientras caminaba se aseguraba de estar atenta ante cualquier movimiento de Isuke, ella estaba segura que a la pelirrosa le importaba muy poco la vida de esa persona.

-¡Por favor! Se los pido ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- El hombre se encontraba de rodillas suplicando por piedad. Haruki, Otoya y Shiena habían llegado al lugar, estaban casi todas reunidad esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso, eso se traducía en ser la primera atacada por alguien, después de todo, todas querían el premio. Otoya impulsivamente se acercó rápidamente al hombre que se veía de unos treinta años y observo su traje, lo conocía, pertenecía a la cárcel. La presa levanto las manos y Otoya le clavo una de sus tijeras tan fuerte que su mano quedo clavada en la gruesa madera del árbol que estaba a espaldas de él, iba a dar un golpe certero cuando siente una patada en su cara que la manda a volar. Sumireko arranco la tijera de su mano y con una de sus manos la doblo como si fuera un papel, ella lo tomo del cuello alzándolo.

Tokaku y Haru se encontraban observando la escena de un poco más lejos, aun no hacían presencia ahí.

-¡No puedes permitir que muera Tokaku-san!-

-¿Por qué no? Ese era el objetivo.- Dijo sin expresión en su rostro.- Lo más probable es que se lo merezca.-

\- Pero matarlo no es la solución.- Dijo Haru temblando de impotencia, en verdad no quería ver morir al hombre, no importaba si era inocente o no.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema.- Dijo Tokaku observándola uno segundos, suspiro.- Esta bien.-

Sumireko no pudo sostener más al hombre ya que algo habia impactado en su brazo haciendo que lo soltara, el sonido del metal hizo que abriera sus ojos y darse cuenta que había recibido un impacto de bala. Tokaku apareció de la nada junto con Haru mientras apuntaba con una pistola.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunto Sumireko.

-No vamos a permitir que muera.- Dijo con una gotita en su nuca.- Ahora…- Miro para ambos lados mientras le susurro algo a aquel hombre mientras tomaba su mano.- Adiós.- Tokaku comenzó una carrera hasta lo que era la caseta donde se encontraba Nio, le habia dicho al ahora su protegido que tomara la mano de Haru y el así lo hizo, entonces empezó a guiarlos lo más rápido que podía y que ellos le permitían, estaba haciendo lo que Haru le pidió que hiciera y no sabía porque.

Cuando las demás salieron del asombro por lo raro de esa situación comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos. Sumireko saltaba de árbol en árbol como si fuera un primate yendo justo detrás de ellas. Tokaku las jaló más mientras por poco esquiva un martillazo que salio de entre los arbustos, en el mismo momento en el que Sumireko se lanzó hacia ellos, Tokaku pudo cambiar de dirección en la que iban haciendo que la pelinaranja cayera encima del cuerpo de Shin'ya.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Shin'ya con un ojo cerrado y sobándose con dificultad porque tenía a la ojiceleste encima.

-L-lo siento.- Dijo Sumireko levantándose un poco y haciendo que se encontraran cara a cara. Shin'ya abrió un poco los ojos y sin querer relamió sus labios, provocando un gran sonrojo en la otra.

Isuke lanzo un cuchillo que paso a centímetros de la cabeza de Haru haciendo que cortara unos cuantos cabellos. Tokaku ya podía ver la luz y el techo de la caseta, eso indicaba que faltaba muy poco para cumplir su cometido. Haruki se lanza alcanzando un pie de Haru logrando que se tropiece entonces Tokaku se detiene.

-¡Corre Tokaku-san!- Dijo Haru desde el suelo haciendo un gesto para que se fuera. Tokaku asintió.

Ya sentía la pesadez del hombre que casi se estaba dejando arrastrar por ella. Ya veía la salida del bosque por lo que acelero más.- Aguanta.- Solo eso dijo mientras lo miro de reojo y el asintió.

La figura de Nio se ve a lo lejos entonces Tokaku decide usar la fuerza de su brazo para lanzar al objetivo hasta ella, las demás solo iban pisándole los talones. Contorsionándose un poco logra tomar vuelo y lo lanza, el hombre sale disparado dando zancadas para poder mantener el equilibrio pero no lo logra entonces llega arrastrándose hasta los pies de Nio que lo observa divertida, luego de unos segundos Tokaku llega jadeando detrás de él. La rubia permanecía callada esperando que las demás regresaran para anunciar a la ganadora.

-Ahora que todas llegaron, debo anunciar que, Tokaku es la ganadora.- Dice mientras lanza serpentinas alrededor de ella.- Pero… Este hombre pertenece a la máxima seguridad, algunos podrían decir que es una lacra de la sociedad ¿Estas segura de que lo quieres con vida.-

-Sí, no me interesa lo que haga.-

-Está bien, de igual manera viene con nosotros.- Nio le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.- Ahora vayan a bañarse, huelen asquerosamente mal.- Decía tapándose la nariz.- Tu premio se encuentra en la casa, espero que te guste.- Termino con su típica sonrisa gatuna. Tokaku solo se giró para ir bañarse y todas fueron detrás, en verdad bañarse era justo y necesario.

 **¿Cual sera el premio de Tokaku?**

 **¿Que sera del destino del pobre hombre?**

 **¿Quienes seran las primeras de ducharse? ¿Quien huele mas mal que la otra?**

 **Averiguarlo en el proximo capitulo n_n Que les vaya bien!**


End file.
